Hum Dil De Chuke Yaar
by The Mystery Princess
Summary: Kyun do bichde purane saathi milke bhi mil na paye...kya majburi hain dono ki?...kya waqt zakhmo ko bharne ke jagah aur taza karta hain...a duo story
1. A Latenight Flight

9W0618

time 6:15am

Daya was sitting inside the airbus...looking outside the window...he was returning after attending a joint mission with CID Kolkata Bureau...it was a long mission of a month...but he was not happy...

One more day to go...one full day had remained to complete the span of 180 days...it was the 179th day since he had seen Abhijeet,his buddy...he was missing him badly...he was waiting for the completation of the 180th day...

His eyes became teary...like the overcasted sky outside the window...sinced the day of Abhijeet's suspension order,Abhijeet had left...

Suddenly an announcement brought him out of trance...

'Attention to the passengers of 9W622...we are ready for the take off...please check your seatbelts for a safe journey...we will cover the journey to Kolkata in 2 hours 45 minutes...we assure you a safe journey...thank you...'

Daya did as he was ordered...but frowned next moment remembering the voice of the head pursuer who announced...he was too much curious to see him...he pressed the cabin-crew calling button...

A beautiful air hostess came to his seat,smiled and said...

Air hostess-good morning sir...what can I do for you?

Daya-just a little information...can you say me who is that announcer?...

Air hostess(smiled)-he is the head pursuer of this flight Abhijeet Srivastav...anything more sir?

Daya nodded in no...the air hostess smiled and said...

Air hostess-shall I call him?...he is a nice guy...

Daya read her name for her identity card...Ms. Ankita Chopra...he once smiled and nodded in no...she said...

Ankita-please be free to call again...happy to help you...

Ankita left with smile...Daya once sighed and rested his head on head rest...he closed his eyes and sighed again...

 _Abhijeet was in interrogation room...collecting the confession of a high profile criminal...the criminal was too tough but Abhijeet too was tough...he was determined to collect the confession..._

 _A sound of tight slap could be heard from interrogation room...and after a while Abhijeet came out from the room...he was looking scared...DCP Chitrolle,who was present there, asked him..._

 _DCP-kya hua senior inspector Abhijeet?...mujrim se dar lg rha h kya?...  
_

 _Abhijeet(scared)-s...sir...woh Dhanpat..._

 _DCP-haan uska naam Dhanpat h hume v maloom h...kch naya baat batao..._

 _Abhijeet-woh mar gya h sir..._

 _A lightning crashed in bureau hall...ACP said..._

 _ACP-kya?...tumne use maar dia?..._

 _Abhijeet-nhi sir...maine nhi..._

 _DCP-wah!...wah!...kitna achcha bahana!...tumne nhi maara to kisne maara?...maine?_

 _Abhijeet-main sach keh rha hu...I have not killed him..._

 _They entered the interrogation room...Dhanpat was lying on floor with a deep wound on his head...a sketch of five fingers was there on his cheek...there was some blood on a wall..._

 _DCP Chitrolle and ACP Pradyuman looked at Abhijeet,who said..._

 _Abhijeet-main yahan use thappad mara...uska pair phisla aur sar deewar se takdaya..._

 _DCP(with tease)-wah!...senior inspector Abhijeet wah!...aap k hath k shaan to Daya ko v harata h...Daya to sirf daanton mein piano bajata h...tumne to jaan hi le li...wah!..._

 _Abhijeet-maine kch nhi kiya sir...trust me...(went to ACP)...sir kam se kam aap to yakeen kijiye..._

 _ACP-kya yakeen kru main Abhijeet?...tumhari baaton ka?...h tumhare pass koi v saboot?...kya tum sabeet kr paoge apni begunahi?..._

 _Daya was peeping into the room...with his last and desparate hope,Abhijeet went to him and said..._

 _Abhijeet-daya at least tum to..._

 _Daya(interuppting him)-dekho Abhijeet...agar tumhare hath se kch galat ho gya h to confess kro...I promise ki main tumhe jald hi jail se chuda lunga..._

 _Abhijeet lost him temper due to irritation,anger and grief...he did the greatest mistake of his life by shouting..._

 _Abhijeet-HAAN HAAN MAINE HI THAPPAD MARA THA US DHANPAT KO...ITNA GUSSA JO DILA DIYA THA MUJHE WOH...US KA PAIR PHISAL GYA TO MAIN KYA KARU?...JAAN BHUJHKE THODI NA KIYA..._

 _According to forensic report,the cause of death was brain haemorhage...HQ decided that due to Abhijeet's negligence,the accident took place...  
_

 _Abhijeet was suspended for 6 months...his next joining date would be next year 1st january...his house was sealed for 6 months as it was given by CID...his bank account had been frozen...and he could not keep any contact with CID during this period..._

 _Abhijeet had left that very evening...none knew where had gone?...none except Daya had tried to search him as being scared from HQ...but all had belief that he would return...after six months..._

Ankita's voice brought him back in present...she was attending a child in front row of Daya's row...he looked at her and smiled...he was sure that this girl was much close to her 'nice guy'...Daya's POV...

Daya-Abhijeet and Ankita...nice pair...par Tarika?...

He sighed and closed his eyes but couldn't sleep as he was eager to meet or more accurately to have a glance of Abhijeet,the head flight attendent of 9W0618...

* * *

Daya was resting with close eyes...when he heard Abhijeet's voice beside him...

Abhijeet(in formal tone)-your breakfast sir...

Daya took the packet silently...his eyes were full of tears...like the rainy sky outside...Abhijeet was leaving to attend others,daya called him...

Daya-I will like to have a glass of orange juice...

Abhijeet(formally)-sorry sir...as you had paid for coffee advancely...I can't provide you so unless you pay again...you will have to buy it...

All of a sudden,the airbut fell in an air pocket...it got tilted aside...all the passengers tilted in that side and Abhijeet lost his balance and fell in Daya's arms...their eyes met after 179 days...and what he saw made Daya shocked...

 _ **Bhula fasana koi**_

 _ **guzra zamana koi**_

 _ **saathi purana koi**_

 _ **banke bahana koi**_

 _ **agar dil mein yun**_

 _ **sama jaye to**_

 _ **yeh dil kya kre**_

End of the chapter

* * *

This is a duo short story...

tell me wheather I will continue or not...

please R and R


	2. Ajnabi

Abhijeet stood up the next moment and left after a formal...

Abhijeet-sorry Sir... extremely sorry...

Abhijeet left...Daya was too shocked to respond...He was scared... yes scared... remembering Abhijeet's blank eyes...he did not have any trace of identity with Daya in his glance...

Suddenly the flight began to tilt violently due bad climate... the little boy beside Daya's seat began to scream in fear...the lady with him tried to pacify him...but he continued to scream as...

Boy-Dad...mujhe dad ke pass jana hain...please mom...

Ankita and one other Air Hostess rushed to him...but seeing the situation,Ankita said to the other...

Ankita-Sania where is Abhi?...

Sania(with naughy smile)-Abhi... haan?

Ankita-offf!...Sania yeh mazak ka waqt nahin hain...Call Abhijeet at once...

Sania left and returned with Abhijeet within a minute... Abhijeet hugged the child and began to console...He said in soft tone with much care...

Abhijeet-shshshsh...chup ho jao beta...dekho mummy haina tumhare pass...daro mat...mummy ke pass jao...

Boy- nahin Uncle... woh gandi mummy hain...mujhe nahin jana uske pass...

Abhijeet-beta...woh mummy hain tumhare... gandi nahin kehte unhe...unka adar karna tumhare duty hain...woh jo bhi karte tumhare bhalai ke liye hi karte...

Boy-woh bohot dantti hain...

Abhijeet-par pyar bhi to karti haina?...hum dantte unhe hi jise hum bohot pyar karte hain...jao mummy ke pass...

Abhijeet forwarded the boy towards the lady...the boy hugged her in scare and somewhere love...the lady smiled at abhijeet and said...

Lady-thank you Sir... aaj aapke wajah se mera beta pehli baar mujhe hug kiya...aapko bohot bohot shukriya...aapke family members zaroor aapko bohot pyar karte hain...jo aap pyar ka explaination itne achche se diya...

Abhijeet looked at Daya once and then looked at Ankita... he smiled...a genuine smile it was...and said in happy tone...

Abhijeet-yes madam...my family is a loving one...

In the meantime,Sania entered again...She said to Abhijeet in tensed tone...

Sania-Abhijeet...there is an urgent message from cockpit for you...hurry up...

Abhijeet nodded at her...pressed the boy's cheeck once and left hurriedly...Daya looked at him and smiled...His POV...

Daya-jaldbaazi ka adat ab tak nahin chuti boss...

He sighed and again leaned back against his seat in half-lying posture...he closed his eyes and sighed...he was hurt and angry on Abhijeet as he didn't talked informally to him even once...he didn't showed to anyone that he knows this man...HQ!...the villian!...

 _CID had caught a high profile criminal Pakya...Daya was interrogating him...but he was not ready to say anything...Daya shouted..._

 _Daya-dekh Pakya aakhri baar puch raha hu...bata kahan hain woh kidnapped ladkiya?_

 _Pakya-itni asaani se batadu?..._

 _Daya raised his hand to slap him...but he was compelled to stop as Pakya said..._

 _Pakya-ruk jao Daya...agar tumne mujhe thappad mara aur main bhi Dhanpat ki tarah mar gaya to?...tab tumhe bhi tumhara woh dost ki tarah besahara rasto mein bhatakte hue daro daro thokod khana padega...haina?  
_

 _Daya was so shocked that he stopped...then stammered..._

 _Daya-tu...tumhe ma...maloom hain Dhanpat ke bare mein?..._

 _Pakya-haan...kyunki I HAVE KILLED HIM..._

 _ACP and DCP was also present outside...hearing that they peeped inside...Pakya said..._

 _Pakya-tumlogo ne jab use Roshni Bar se arrest kiya jab woh wahan baithke sharab pi raha tha...haina?  
_

 _Daya nodded...Pakya continued in hissy tone..._

 _Pakya-aur tumlog wahan ek gumnam phone call se pahuche...haina?...woh call maine kiya...Dhanpat ke drink mein ek khas tarah ki drug mila diya tha jisse uska brain hemorrhage ho gaya..._

 _Daya-to humare forensic experts ko woh drug uske stomach se mila kyun nahin?..._

 _Pakya(smirked)-bewakoof senior inspector...jaise woh drug apna asar dikhate hain ek ghanta baad...asar karne ke baad adhe ghante baad hi gayab ho jata hain...aaya kuch samajh mein..._

 _Daya(shouted)-kyun kiya tune aisa?...bol..._

 _Pakya(smirked)-mujhe tumse ya Abhijeet se badla lena tha...pata tha mujhe,uska interrogation tum mein se koi ek hi karoge..._

 _ACP-DCP entered the interrogation room...DCP said..._

 _DCP-ab tum bach nahin sakte..._

 _Pakya-tum mujhe bacha nahin sakte ab..._

 _He opened his ring...sucked it's stone and..._

 _The three cops looked at each other...shocked...guilty..,_

Abhijeet's voice brought him back from his journey to past...he heard the announcement...

Abhijeet-passengers of flight no. 9W0618...please pay attention...we are very sorry to announce that...due to some mechanical problems and extreme bad weather...we are compelled to land in Bhopal airport...we will land within half an hour...please tie your seat belts and be ready...we assure you a safe landing...

Daya fastened his seat belt and got ready for emergency landing...the airbus was jerking badly...Daya only sighed...

* * *

Daya was resting on his bed of his room in the hotel arranged by Jet Airways...suddenly he heard a knock on door...opening the door,he found Abhijeet outside...Abhijeet said...

Abhijeet-sorry to disturb you sir...actually we are hosting a dinner party tonight in ocassion of our deary colleague Ankita's birthday...will you like to attend?

Daya only nodded...Abhijeet left with a formal 'Thank You'...Daya remained staring at his way...unknowingly his eyes filled with tears...he did not know the reason...

He sat down on his bed,took his mobile and dialled a number...he said in line as soon as the call get received...

Daya-hello sir...

ACP-hello Daya kahan ho?...itna kharab mausam mein tumhari plane...

Daya-main ab Bhopal mein hu...meri flight wahan emergency ladnding kiya hain...main thik hu...

ACP-thank god...tum thik ho. Pata hain kitna tension ho raha tha mujhe...

Daya-sir...woh Abhijeet...

ACP(interrupted)-Daya bas...(after a short period of silence)...uska koi pata nahin chala hain...pata nahin kis halat mein kahan hoga woh...

Daya-he is in my hotel sir...

ACP-WHAT!

Daya-haan sir...ab woh Jet Airways ka ek flight attendent hain...mere flight mein hi hain woh...

ACP-thank god...chalo kuch khabar to mila uska...

Daya(after a long silence)-sir...kya humne use itna kho diya ke kabhi wapas nahin pa sakte?...

ACP-aisa kyun puch rahe ho beta?

Daya(wiping his tears)-sir...hum ek saath to hain...par pass nahin ne mujhse ek baar bhi informally baat nahin kiya...pehchan ka koi bhi nishan tha nahin uske aankho mein...as if he does not know me...

ACP(supressing his tears)-Daya uska suspension ab tak khatam nahin hua hain...aur woh humse naraz bhi hain...(in low tone)...yakeen jo nahin kiya humne uska...to thoda waqt to lagega hi na?...hum use wapas layenge Daya...kal ka din bas guzar jaye kaise bhi karke...

Daya-hmmmm...par mujhe bohot dar lag raha hain sir...woh aayega na wapas?...

ACP-haan Daya...tum daro mat...hum haina?...

Daya nodded and cut the call after biding him bye...he was feeling hungry...so he decided to go to dining hall...the prime reason to go there was to see Abhijeet once more...

Daya climbed down to dining hall...but stopped at the entrance seeing a sight there...

Abhijeet and Ankita was there in a corner table...both were talking or more accurately laughing at something...they were looking happy...genuine happy...

Daya sat in the table closest to them...he ordered a bowl of chicken soup...and stared at the happy couple...Abhijeet saw him but that's it...nothing more...Daya heard their conversation...

Abhijeet-Kittu zyada kha mat...warna hot air balloon ban jayegi...

Ankita-to tere liye to achcha hi hoga na Abhi...kahin jane ki zaroot padi to mujhe chadke chala jayega...I mean mere pith pe chadke...paise bach jayega tera...

Abhijeet-ji nahin...itna meherbani ki koi zaroorat nahin hain...tere sath bike ride karke pair mein itna jabardast moch aaya tha ki teen din hil nahin paya...tujh pe ride karke to haddi pasli...rehne hi dijiye aap...

Ankita-wah!...kya baat hain!...galti bhi aaphi kare tana bhi aaphi mare...(dramatically)...ghor kalyug...sikha tu raha tha...

Abhijeet-par sikh to tu rahi thi na?...as a result...hum dono kichad mein gire with bike...

Ankita-dekh Abhi...

Abhijeet-dekh to raha hu Kittu tu badal gayi...pehle kitna patli thi...ab ekdum potato...kuch din aisa chala to Jet tujhe ground kar dega...

Ankita-main sach mein moti ho gayi kya?...

Abhijeet-ab tak to nahin...par yaad rakh raat ko dhamakedar dinner hain...lunch light le...

Saying this,he stood up...Ankita called out...

Ankita-Abhi...

Abhijeet(turned)-haan bolna...

Ankita-tu mujhe gift mein kya dega?...

Abhijeet-jo tujhe chahiye...

Ankita(confused)-kya?

Abhijeet(naughtily)-marriage proposal...

Saying this,he rushed towards the lift...Ankita nodded disappointedly and ordered veg soup and grilled chicken for her...

Daya heard everything while eating...his eyes were teary...he himself did not know why?...was he jealous with Ankita?...why could not be happy with Abhijeet's happiness?...he did not know...

 _ **Jo bandhan toote**_

 _ **jo aapne roothe**_

 _ **pass aajaye phirse duriyan**_

 _ **yeh kyun hota hain  
**_

 _ **ke dil rota hain**_

 _ **bebas ho jati hain ye jubaan**_

 _ **apne to sare is kinaare reh gaye**_

 _ **tanha chala jo us paar**_

 _ **Main Hu Na...**_

* * *

 **Aakhir kyun dur bhag rahe hain Abhijeet Daya se?...suspension ke wajah se ya use kho chuka hain CID?...Ankita ke saath kya rishta hain Abhijeet ka?...kya gift denewala hain Abhijeet Ankita ko?...kya hoga aage?**

Shambhavi-kya karte Abhijeet sir?...paapi pet ka sawal tha...  
Date sheet aa gaya...26/02/2019 se exam hain...hope brain hemorrhage ka cause samajh gayi tum...

Sikhadi & Pooja-mujh jaise nadaan ko aap mat bulana please...

Kristen-dekha aapne achcha review kiya...maine rakh diya...thanks for the advice...par kya koi achcha duo writer ka name bolenge?...aapne jin dono ka name bola woh romance likhte hain...and I feel it suffocating while reading romance...haan review zaroor karna...thank you...

Thanks to all reviews

Please r and r

Only 2 chapters are left

Mujhe pehle kaunsa end krna chahiye

rkak ya this one

aur aaplogo ko gane kaisa lag raha hain?


	3. Dil Ki Baat

At Evening

8 pm

Daya got ready and got down to the party hall of the hotel...not many guests were there...mainly the cabin crew were present...Abhijeet was not there...

Daya was disappointed...he had attended the party to get his companion only...and he was absent...he sighed...more accurately sad...

Suddenly a bright smile lit up in his lips...Abhijeet,clad in a navy blue T-shirt,black jacket and blue ripped jeans entered the hall...

He stopped seeing Daya...but did not say anything... he walked away towards his new colleagues...perhaps friends...

Daya felt sad...he knew Abhijeet too was bound by his protocols that he could not keep contact with any of the CID cops...but then also...moreover the blankness of his eyes...was hurting him more...there was no feelings for Daya in those large brown eyes...he sighed...went to drinks corner,took a glass of soft drinks and seeped...taking glances of his buddy time to time...

Abhijeet was there in corner,talking with Sania...Sania was looking to stylish tonight...clad in a black side split short dress with her amazing curls...she was the dreamgirl of that night...

Abhijeet and Sania were talking about random matters until she noticed Daya taking glance of Abhijeet...being caught,Daya immediately looked downwards...Sania whispered to Abhijeet...

Sania-baat kya hain Abhijeet?...main kab se notice kar rahin hu ki woh admi tujhe ghur raha hain...

Abhijeet(understood whom she meant but acted confused)-kaun?...kiske baat kar rahin hain tu?...

Sania-are woh!...off!...chal idhar aa...

They moved to drinks counter...Sania took a peg of whiskey and offered one to Abhijeet who denied...

Abhijeet-mujhe nahin chahiye...

Sania-aaj bhi nahin piyega?...

Abhijeet-rehne dena...tu bata kaun hain woh?

Sania eyed at Daya...Abhijeet looked at him said in loud tone intentionally to make him hear...

Abhijeet-alert rehna Sania...aaj kal bohot log jhuthi humdardi dikha ke pass aate hain...aur mauka pate hi dil ko chot pahuchate hain...(after a pause)...vishwas todte hain...(in low tone)...rulate hain...

Sania(with concern)-kya hua Abhijeet?...pareshan ho?...kya hua batao na?...

Abhijeet realised what he said...and then smiled forcefully...and said in same smile...

Abhijeet-kuch nahin hua...bas aise hi...chalo let's enjoy...

Daya heard everything...and pressed his lips tightly...drops of tears fell in the glass of soft drinks he held...he gripped the glass tightly...

Abhijeet noticed everything and smiled cruelly...he gripped Sania's hand and went away towards the pilots who too were enjoying themselves...

Ankita entered the hall after almost an hour...she had worn an emarald green evening gown...looking like any princess of mythology...

Abhijeet went to her and forwarded his hand towards her...she gripped his hand and entered in small steps...

* * *

Ankita cut the cake...all of them clapped excluding Daya...he did not knew why he could not clap...after it,Sania announced...

Sania-ladies and gentlemen...now we want to know something about birthday girl Ankita from her best friend Abhijeet...

Abhijeet-Ankita...Ankita kaisi hain mujhe aaj tak samajh mein nahin aaya...thodi pagli type ki...thodi natkhat type ki...chulbuli ek barbie doll hain mera Ankita...yeh to mujhe bhi nahin pata ki mera aur uska kya rishta hain...nahin woh mujhe rakhi bandhi nahi maine uske sath valentine's day manwaye...nahi woh meri behan hain nahi mehbooba...bas itna pata hain ki woh mere liye bohot khas hain...ek aisa rishta jo mera sabse kamzor waqt mein mera sath diya...mujhe sahara diya...mera haath thama...sath diya...she completes me...par you know what is the most strange matter?...we were unknown to each other since six months ago too...I had met her six months ago in the worst period of my life,struggling between death and life...not only she saved me but taught me to live in life also...

He paused once to look at his listeners...all were mesmerised including Daya...he took a glance of him and continued...

Abhijeet-humare rishte ko shayad koi definition mein bandha nahin ja sakta...it is above all relations...duniya mein sabse zyada anmol rishta kya hota hain?...dosti ka rishta...wahin ek rishta jahan wafadari,izzat aur pyar nishwarth tarike se milte hain...hum dono usi risthte se bandh gaye the pehle hi...but now we are greater than friends...(smiled)...haan par yeh mat sochna ki humdono bilkul ek dusre ki carbon copy hain...balki we are opposite to each other...but opposite poles attract...now we complete each other...

He smiled and looked at the smiling face of Ankita...and continued...

Abhijeet-aaj dophar ko Ankita ne mujhse pucha tha ki main use gift mein kya dunga?...gift ready hain...mere doston jante hain...aaj tak maine Ankita ko kabhi mere samne drink nahin karne diya as I too don't drink...but aaj...as a gift...main use apne haatho se peg saja dunga...as I know a friend is a friend indeed if he accepts nature of his friend...par agar galat hua to chudana chahiye par agar kisi ki bohot khwahish hain to de bhi dena chahiye...

Ankita-mujhe yeh gift nahin chahiye Abhi...

Abhijeet(shocked)-kyun Ankita?...

Ankita(smiled)-abhi tu ne kaha ki hume humari doston ke achche buri sab kuch accept karna chahiye...tu nahin pita to main bhi nahin piungi...

Abhijeet-tujhe kisne bola main nahin pita?...(took a glance of Daya)...main bhi pita hu jab dard hota hain...dukh hota hain...bebas lagta hain...(smiled)...aur aaj to khushi ka mauka hain...teri khushi ke liye kuch bhi...

He made two pegs and gave one to Ankita...both enjoyed their drinks...Daya moved aside to hide tears...

 _After getting evidence of Abhijeet's innocence,ACP,DCP and Daya were shocked...they looked at each other,trying to withstand the shock...Daya sat down on floor with a thud and said...  
_

 _Daya-yeh humse kya ho gaya sir?...Abhi begunah hain!..._

 _DCP-par saza to kat raha haina woh!...yeh thik nahin hua..._

 _Rest two looked at him with shock...DCP noticed it and said..._

 _DCP-aise aankhe phar phar ke kya dekh rahe ho?...yeh to sach haina ki ek begunah ko saza mil raha hain...pata nahin is waqt kahan kis haal mein hoga woh?...yeh thik nahin hua..._

 _ACP-sir kya hum HQ ko sach batake appeal kar sakte hain suspension withdraw ka?..._

 _DCP-nahin Pradyuman...uske liye khud Abhijeet ka signature aur gawahi ki zarurat hain...par hume yeh bhi nahin pata ki woh kahan hain...aur hum par HQ ki nazar hain...hum Abhijeet ko dhundne ki koshish ki to hume bhi suspend kar diya jayega..._

 _Daya-karne dijiye..._

 _ACP-baat ko samjho Daya...Abhijeet pehle hi suspend aur missing hain...agar hume bhi suspend kar diya gaya tn CID ka lead kaun karega?..._

 _Daya understood and became silent..._

Daya's trance broke in Sania's voice...she was in front of him and said...

Sania-can we have a dance together...

Daya nodded and climbed to dance floor with her...Abhijeet was also there with Ankita,doing ball dance...the music was playing...

 _ **Disco dewaane ahaa...**_

 _ **disco dewaane...**_

 _ **humari awaz  
**_

 _ **mohabbat ka sath...**_

 _ **aao saja de yeh raat...**_

 _ **jhume kadam..**_

 _ **mehekte kadam...  
**_

 _ **subah ho ya ho raat...**_

* * *

After dance...dinner and drinking continued...Daya was planning something in mind and was eagerly waiting for the right time to arrive to carry out this plan...

Abhijeet was enjoying with his new friends a lot...laughing,teasing,pulling legs everything were there...Daya only looked at him...Abhijeet was happy...real happiness was sparkling in his eyes...Daya too smiled seeing that...months later he had seen him...that also...such happy...

Daya waited for almost two hours...slowly the cabin crew became dizzy due consumption of alcohol...Daya now stood up...it was the time to carry out his plan...

Daya went to Abhijeet in slow pace...Abhijeet was sitting in a chair...he once looked towards Daya and smiled...effect of alcohol was clearly shown in him...

Without wasting a moment...Daya pulled him to stand and picked him and carried him in his room and thrown on his bed...Abhijeet,strangely enough,did not protest but kept smiling only...Daya felt strange...he asked after locking the door...

Daya-kya hua?...muskura kyun rahe ho?

Abhijeet(dizzily)-kuch yaad aa gaya...

Daya(shocked)-kya yaad aaya?...

Abhijeet(sang)- _ **hum tum ek kamre mein bandh ho...aur chabi kho jaye...**_

Daya smiled...Abhijeet sang for a while then stopped suddenly...Daya asked...

Daya-kya hua?

Abhijeet(innocently)-par tum to darwaja tod doge na?...

Daya smiled happily...he was happy to realise that he was still his Abhi...he had not forgotten him...he sat beside him and began to wave in his hairy scalp...Abhijeet closed his eyes in sooth...but suddenly sat up with jerk and tried to get down from bed...Daya asked in shocked tone...

Daya-kya hua?...achanak uth kyun gaye?...lait jao...chad gayi hain sharab tumhe...

Abhijeet-mujhe bahar jana hain...abhi ke abhi...

Daya-pagal ho gaye ho?...laite raho chup chap...ek kadam chala nahin ja raha tumse...gir jagoe abhi...

Abhijeet-main gir jaun ya mar jaun...tumhe kya?

Daya(shouted)-ABHI!...DIMAG KHARAB HO GAYA KYA?

Abhijeet(smirked)-tumhe nahin pata Daya ki mera dimag kharab hain?...(a tear drop fell from his eyes)...Mumbai ke bachcho bachcho ko bhi pata tha ki CID Senior Inspector Abhijeet mentally bimar hain...tum kaise nahin jante?...(smirked)...ya janke bhi anjaan ban rahe ho?...

Daya-achanak kya ho gaya tumhe Abhi?...bina wajah suspension ke dard ko samajhta hu main...shayad tumhari is halat ke liye hum sab hi zimmedar hain...par tum is tarah self destruction ki raah to mat apnao...please Abhi...sirf ek hi din bacha hain yeh suspension khatam hone mein...himmat rakho...sab thik ho jayega...

Abhijeet bursted out in loud laugh...Daya was shocked...Abhijeet controlled his laugh someway and then said...

Abhijeet-self destruction?...nahin nahin Daya ise to enjoyment kehte hain...aaj sab hain mere pass...kitni achchi saathiya mila hain mujhe...Ankita kitni achchi hain...jaan qurbaan kar sakti hain woh mujh pe...

Daya(irritated)-offf!...Ankita aur Ankita...uske siwa duniya mein koi dikhta nahin tumhe ab?

Abhijeet smiled...he bent over Daya and touched his nose with tease and said in sharp tone...

Abhijeet-kyun?...jalan ho raha hain?

Daya was shocked...he too did not know the answer of this question...Abhijeet smiled to say...

Abhijeet-main CID ka senior inspector tha...sab samajhta hu main...

Daya(shocked)-tha matlab?...woh post ab bhi tumhara hain...ACP Rir ko aaj bhi intezaar hain apne sabse favourite officer ke wapsi ka...

Abhijeet-kya kaha tumne Daya?...main unka favourite officer?...wah!...jhooth bolne ka kaida kitna achche se apply kiya tumne...you are a superb actor Daya...

Daya(shocked)-yeh tum kya bol rahe ho Abhi?...main jhooth nahin bol raha hu...sir is waiting for you...

Abhijeet-yes...he is waiting for me...but not because he loves me but he needs someone who will silently tolerate all of his blames,mistrust and insult...main sir ke liye ek aisa gudiya hu jise lekar jab chahe khela ja sakta hain aur jab dil kiya phenk diya ja sakta hain...

Daya slapped him suddenly...Abhijeet fell on bed and looked up towards him with fire in eyes...Daya shouted...

Daya-nasha utra tumhara?...pata bhi hain nashe mein kya anab shanab bak rahe ho?

Abhijeet stood up within a moment and shouted in angry tone...

Abhijeet-tumhara himmat kaise huya mujh pe hath uthane ki?...how dare you!...kis haq se hath uthaye tum mujhpe?...

Daya(shouted)-dost hone ke haq se...

Abhijeet(smirked)-wah!...dost hone ke haq se!...tum dosti ka matlab jante ho Daya?...dosti ek aisa rishta hain jahan izzat,wafadari aur vishwas humesha bani rehti hain...tumne mujhpe vishwas kiya Daya?...mere aakhri ummid the tum...tumne bhi...(a tear drop fell from his eyes)...kya kaha tha tumne?...jail se jaldi chuda loge haina?...itna bhi vishwas nahin tha tumhe ki main itna gairzimmedar nahin hu?...itna bhi yakeen nahin tha na mujh par?

Abhijeet broke down in tears...Daya too was crying silently...he silently wrapped him in a soothing hug...Abhijeet continued to cry and said...

Abhijeet-bolo na Daya kyun kiya tumne aisa?...kyun nahin rakh paye mujh pe yakeen?...kyun nahin yakeen kiya sir ne mera?...kyun mujhe chod diye tumlog akele marne ke liye?...kya main itna hi unwanted aur manhus hu?...pehle maa chali gayi aur ab tumlog...kisine bhi yeh nahin socha ki mera kya hoga?...kahan jaunga main?...bohot zyada kuch manga tha maine?...tumlogo ke bina tha hi kaun mera...aur tumlog hi...

Abhijeet freed himself from Daya's grip with a jerk and said sarastically...

Abhijeet-kya keh rahe the tum?...main sir ki favourite officer hu?...nahin Daya...main kabhi sir ke chahita tha hi nahin...unke maan mein mere liye sirf pity aur sympathy hain...honi bhi chahiye...ek bebas besahara jo hu...jiske pass apni pehchaan hi nahin hain...kash wo log mujhe dikki mein chodne ke jagah mar dete...(got angry so grabbed Daya's collar)...kyun bachaye the tumlog mujhe?...mar jane dete na mujhe...to sara jhanjhaat hi khatam ho jata...maa ko bhi is gam se marna nahin padta...woh is izzat se sar uthake marti ki woh ek shahid ki maa hain...

Abhijeet sat down on bed...the effect of alcohol was still there in him...Daya remained silent,though crying...he was giving chance to Abhijeet to speak out of his heart...Abhijeet again said...

Abhijeet-sir apni sabse chahite officer ki wait zaroor kar rahe hain...woh main nahin tum ho Daya...woh humesha mujhe nahin tumhe zyada vishwas kiya hain...karni bhi chahiye...main to ek kamzor mental patient hu na...aur tum...

Daya-nahin Abhi tum galat samajh rahe ho...woh hume equal samajhte hain...equally pyar aur trust karte hain...

Abhijeet pulled Daya to sit beside him...he kept his eyes on his eyes and said...

Abhijeet(sharply)-achcha?...to unke dil mein mujhse zyada tum par yakeen kyun tha ki tum kabhi kuch galat nahin kar sakte?...kyun koi case mein phanste hue mujhe sunna padta ki tumse mujhe yeh ummid nahin tha?...kyun woh yeh nahin kehte the ki mera officer ne aisa kuch nahin kiya jab ki tumhare case mein yahin kehte the?...main to humesha se bura raha hu unke nazar mein...woh to main hi hu jo tumhe nuksan pahuchata hu haina?...humesha se...humesha se...khud to sunate hi hain...juniors ko bhi nahin rokte mujhe insult karne se...kyun haan?...mera bhi self respect hain...koi samjhe to na?...

Abhijeet was getting tired,so Daya made him lay down on his bed...Abhijeet fell asleep...dry tears were still present on his face...

Getting confirmed about him,Daya went to window and starred at the rainy sky...Abhijeet's words had risen a storm of question in his mind...about Abhijeet,about ACP sir and about...himself...

 _ **Tere is duniya mein vidhata  
**_

 _ **lagti hain ab preet ki boli**_

 _ **suni reh jati hain sajke**_

 _ **kitne masoomo ki jholi**_

 _ **phulo ka tha jo rakhwala**_

 _ **us mali ne hi chan dala**_

 _ **murjha gaya hain ab**_

 _ **preet ka paudha...**_

* * *

guys mera ek road accident hua hain...choti si...mera left hand injured hain...isliye kuch din update bandh rakhungi...do din baad check up karni hain...please pray

Chitra se promise ki thi isliye update diya...

Thanks to all reviews

missed poojaabhideewani and abhinidhi...

Please r and r

Dear kristen-maine aapka advice follow ki hain...Di thoda plot ka bhi review kijiye na...kaisa laga aapko plot?


	4. Kabhi Khushi Kabhi Gham

1st January

8 am

The flight landed swiftly in runway no. 3...ACP Pradyuman,dr. Salunkhe and dr. Tarika was in the airport launge...waiting for duo to arrive...ACP said...

ACP:yaar Salunkhe...mujhe bohot tension ho raha hain...pata nahin kya hua hoga wahan Bhopal mein...Daya ne ek baar bhi contact nahin kiya kal...nahi mere calls receive kiye...woh thik to hoga na?

Salunkhe:boss tension mat lo...are woh Abhijeet se itne dino baad mila hain,to thoda enjoy kar raha hain...tum batao aaj apne beto ko New Year mein kya gift doge?

ACP:Abhijeet ka gift mere pocket mein hi hain...uska rejoining letter...aur Daya ke liye uske boss se bada gift aur kya hain?

Salunkhe(with tease):dekha Tarika kitna kanjoos hain yeh ACP...ek hi gift se dono ko khush karega...wah!...

Tarika only smiled weakly...as she was tensed for Abhijeet,searching him...Salunkhe said...

Salunkhe:Abhijeet ko dhund rahi ho na beta?...

Tarika nodded only...still searching Abhijeet by eyes...Salunkhe said...

Salunkhe:waqai kitna waqt ho gaya use dekhe hue...uske awaz sune hue...usse ladte hue...bas aaj woh jaldi aa jaye...use dekhne ko dil taras raha hain...

Pradyuman kept hand on his shoulder...Salunkhe wiped his tears...Pradyuman said...

Pradyuman:aaj saal ke pehle din ek baap ko uska beta milega...ek baar mil jaye woh...kabhi khone nahin dunga...baas apni seene se laga rakhunga...ek beta to ja chuka hain...dusre ko khona nahin chahta main...

At that moment it was seen that Daya was coming out with hard face...trio's eyes brightened with pleasure...Pradyuman asked him eagerly...

Pradyuman:Daya Abhijeet kahan hain?...woh aaya haina issi flight se?...

Daya(in cold tone):haan...cabin crew ko landing ke baad kuch formalities pura karna padta hain...wahin khatam kar ke aa raha hain...chaliye baithte hain...

All of them sat on a sofa present there...Daya closed his eyes,attached his head with head rest and sighed...

 _Abhijeet woke up next morning and discovered himself in Daya's room...Daya was sleeping beside him...He was shocked to discover himself there..._

 _He climbed down from bed...and went to the door when he heard..._

 _Daya:ab bhi mujhse bhagoge Abhi?_

 _Abhijeet:main yahan kaise aaya Daya?..._

 _Daya:main leke aaya hu...aur kuch?..._

 _Abhijeet:kal raat kya hua tha Daya?..._

 _Daya:wahin hua jo hona chahiye tha..._

 _Abhijeet(shouted):kal raat kya hua tha Daya?...batao mujhe...  
_

 _Daya(firmly):cheenkho mat Abhijeet...tumhara yeh mukhauta maine kal raat hi utar liya hain...ab yeh ajnabi banne ke natak ki zaroorat nahin hain...samjhe?_

 _Abhijeet(shocked)-matlab...matlab tumne...maine kal raat sab kuch ugal diya?..._

 _Daya:haan..._

 _Abhijeet sat down on the sofa with a thud...Daya came and sat beside him...and._

 _Daya:tum isliye yeh natak kar rahe the boss?...main aaj bhi tumhe utna hi pyar karta hu...haan Abhi...pata nahin usdin mujhe kya ho gaya tha...kyun tum par yakeen nahin kiya?...pata nahin...par mera yakeen karo boss...tumhare jane ke baad ek ek pal yahin soch ke bitaya ke tum kahan honge...kis haal mein honge?...kya kar rahe honge...trust me Abhi...I still respect and love you...tumhare bina main bhi khush nahin tha...  
_

 _Daya stopped...Abhijeet did not utter even a word too...Daya looked at him and continued in a guilty tone..._

 _Daya:aur jab hume sachchai ka pata chala na boss...mujhe itna gussa aaya tha ki mano khud ki jaan le lu...par yahin sochke ruk gaya ke tum wapas aaoge to tumhe zaroorat hogi meri...par tum to wapas aana bhi nahin chahte...ek taraf se sahi bhi hain...tumhe mere pass wapas aana hi nahin chahiye...kyunki maine tumhe dukh,takleef aur beizzati ke siwa diya hi kya hain?...kam se kam yahan to tumhe khushi mili hain...tum yahin raho boss...yeh ek jannat hain..._

 _Abhijeet just hugged Daya in grateful eyes...with a soft 'thank you'...  
_

 ** _You know how much I love you_**

 ** _I know also you love me too_**

 ** _but I know me_**

 ** _when you are not with me_**

 ** _I have missed you_**

 ** _yes I really do_**

 ** _you have always fulfilled_**

 ** _my desires..._**

Abhijeet came out to launge while talking with Ankita...trio except Daya stood up...Abhijeet stopped seeing them...he bade farewell to Ankita and came near them,with his eyes fixed on his boss ACP Pradyuman...he stopped before them and asked...

Abhijeet:aaplog yahan kaise?...

Pradyuman:haan beta...tumhe lene aaye hain...

Abhijeet(smiled):cafteria mein chalke baat kare?...

* * *

All settled in cafteria...Salunkhe said with fatherly concerm...

Salunkhe:Abhijeet,Daya...tumlog kuch khaoge?...khaya hain kuch subah se?...nahin to bolo main treat deta hu...

Daya(in cold tone):flight mein breakfast ka intezaam rehta hain doctor sahab...aapko humare liye pareshan hone ki zaroorat nahin hain...

Pradyuman was searching a chance to give the gift to Abhijeet...so now he spoke up in happy tone...

Pradyuman:arre yaar Salunkhe kaisi baatein kar raha hain tu?...tu kya treat dega?...treat ka intezaam to maine kiya hain...hotel Crystal Palace mein grand lunch party...kyun Abhijeet?...achcha haina?...

Abhijeet:lunch party ke wajah?

Pradyuman:aree!...tumhare rejoining ke khushi mein party nahin hoga to kab hoga?...(handed the letter to him)...yeh lo official rejoin letter...ab tum Jet Airways ke kaam se resign kar sakte ho...tumhe apna post wapas mil gaya hain...

Salunkhe(happily):CID bureau is waiting for you Senior Inspector Abhijeet...

Abhijeet smiled...the smile was different from his usual smile...trio except Daya became uncomfortable seeing that...Daya firm sharp gaze was fixed on Abhijeet...Abhijeet sighed and said...

Abhijeet:CID bureau is waiting for me...isn't it?...(trio only nodded,feeling something fishy)...(in sudden rage)par us din kya bole the yaad hain aapko Dr. R. P. Salunkhe?...jab yeh pata chala tha aapko ki Dhanpat ki maut brain hemorrhage se hua hain?...

 _After reading the postmortem report...Pradyuman looked up at Abhijeet and asked in rough angry tone..._

 _Pradyuman: yeh reports kya keh rahe hain dekh rahe ho Abhijeet?...ab tumhe koi bacha nahin sakta...tumhara saza hona nischit hain...tumhe kuch kehna hain apne safai mein?_

 _Abhijeet: sir main bol chuka hu ki main begunah hu..._

 _Salunkhe: to yeh sare saboot,yeh laash aur yeh reports jhuth bol rahe haina?...sare jhuthe aur tumhi ek laute sachchai ke rakshak ho...haina?_

 _Abhijeet: doctor sahab mera yakeen kijiye...mujhe koi phansa raha hain..._

 _Salunkhe: bas karo Abhijeet...aur kahaniya mat banao...you know what jab se Pradyuman tumhe CID mein liya hain musibat humara picha nahin chod raha hain...CID bureau jaise pavitra jagah ka kalank ho tum...a dark spot in history of CID Mumbai..._

Abhijeet pressed his lips tightly to avoid outburst...Tarika wiped away her tears silently...Daya's face was still hard...Abhijeet said...

Abhijeet: yaad hain doctor sahab?...

Salunkhe crimpled a tissue paper to control his tears...Abhijeet said in painful tone...

Abhijeet: doctor sahab aap to mere pita ke umar ke haina?...phir bhi aap mujhse itni nafrat karte hain?...kyun?...is liye ki main Tarika ko chahta hu?...yeh gunaah hain kya?...ek ladki ko secretly pyar karna gunaah hain?...kyun aap hum dono ko ek sath nahin dekhna chahte?...isliye kyunki mujhe yaddash ke problem hain?...boliye na doctor sahab?...kya mujhe pyar karne ka koi haq nahin hain?...kya rishta banana gunaah hain mere liye?...kyun doctor sahab kyun?...kya akela rahna hi kismat hain mera?...kya mera haq nahin banta kisike sath pane ka?...kya aapko main Tarika ka layek nahin lagta?...

Abhijeet bursted out in tears...everyone including Daya were dropping tears silently...Pradyuman put his hand on Abhijeet jerked away in pain,anger and hatred...Pradyuman was shocked while Abhijeet roared in anger...

Abhijeet: don't dare to touch me...dur rahiye mujhse aap...

Pradyuman(shocked): yeh tum kya keh rahe ho beta?...

Abhijeet(roared): sunayi nahin deta aapko?...dur rahiye mujhse...stay away from me...

Pradyuman(shocked): beta!...

Abhijeet: beta?...nahin nahin sir main to ek khooni hu...ek aisi gair zimmedar insan hu jise CID mein lekar aapne zindagi ki sabse badi galti ki hain...(with tease)...yahin kaha tha na us din aapne?...

 _Abhijeet was sitting in the interrogation room...Pradyuman was pacing up and down in the locked room...it was an hour after HQ declared Abhijeet's punishment...Abhijeet was total silent...perhaps he was not in state to react...Pradyuman suddenly stopped and turned...he looked at Abhijeet and roared..._

 _Pradyuman: aakhir mil gaya tumhare dil ko thandak?...kar diya na tumne CID ko badnam?...shayad maine hi galat faisla kiya tha...mujhe tum jaise gair zimmedar insan ko CID mein lena hi nahin chahiye tha...yeh meri zindagi ki sabse badi galti hain..._

 _Abhijeet only looked up towards him...Pradyuman noticed that and again roared in anger..._

 _Pradyuman: baith baith ke mera munh kya dekh rahe ho?...apna rasta dekho...ek khooni ke liye CID mein koi jagah nahin hain..._

Abhijeet(in painful tone): yaad aaya kuch sir?...(in low most painful tone)...ya meri tarah aapko bhi yaaddash ka problem ho gaya hain?...

Pradyuman sighed out painfully...Abhijeet looked at him and said in pain...

Abhijeet: aap aisa kyun karte hain sir?...kyun aap kabhi mujhpar vishwas nahin rakh pate?...kya main aapke vishwas aur bharose ka kabil nahin hu?...

Pradyuman: nahin Abhijeet aisa nahin hain...maine humesha se humare team mein se tumhe hi sabse zyada vishwas karta hu...mana ki shak kiya,par bharosa bhi to tha na ki tumne khoon nahin kiya hain...

Abhijeet(smirked): sir jahan bharosa ho wahan shak ki koi jagah bhi nahin hoti...aur kya aapne kabhi bataya hain ki aapko mujh par bharosa hain?

Pradyuman: batane ki kya zaroorat Abhijeet?...tum itne sharp ho samajh to zaroor jate ho na?

Abhijeet(in firm tone): nahin sir zindagi me at last ek baar batana zaroori hain...warna samnewala ko shak ho sakta hain ki woh shayad galat sochta tha ki aap uspe bharosa karte hain...tabhi use dil tootne ki dard se guzarna padta hain...mere sath bhi yahin hua hain...

Pradyuman remained silent realising the blunder done by him everytime when Abhijeet got blamed...lastly he managed to say...

Pradyuman: tumhe maine ek baar bataya tha beta...jab tum adaalat se begunah saabit hoke aaye the...yaad hain?

Abhijeet(in sharp tone): par woh bhi shak karne ke baad tha sir...yaad hain?...

Everyone remained silent for a while...then Abhijeet said in a moist tone...

Abhijeet: ek insaan ke zindagi ka basic needs pata hain aapko?...

Pradyuman nodded and said with hesitation...

Pradyuman: roti,kapda aur makaan...haina?...

Abhijeet nodded...he turned his gaze towards window and said in low tone...

Abhijeet: un teeno ko bhi mere zindagi se dur kar diye aaplog...aapko woh shaam yaad hain jab aapne mujhe CID bureau se nikal diye the?...mere ghar mein seal the aur bank account frozen...mujhe ek jore kapdo mein nikal dene se pehle kam se kam yeh to sochte ki main kahan jaunga?...mujhe apni maa ki aakhri nishani se hath dhona pada aaplogo ke wajah se...mujhe apna pet palne ke liye apne...apne maa...apne maa ki ghar ko bechna pada...yeh sab kuch aaplogo ke wajah se hua hain...ACP sir agar aap usdin HQ ke faisle ke khilaaf protest karte to mujhe woh din nahin dekhna padta...par aap to us DCP Chitrolle ke hathon kathputli ke tarah nach rahe the...aapko maloom hain main jab woh ghar bech raha tha tab aisa laga ki main apni seene se dil nikal ke bech raha hu...par woh...woh paise...woh aansoo ki kamayi bhi mera naseeb mein nahin tha...main jab laut raha tha bechne ke baad HQ ke kuch agents mujhe pakad liye aur uthake le gaye HQ...wahan us DCP ne meri firse insult ki...mere aansoo ke mazak udaya gaya...mere bhavnao ki koi kadar nahin kiya gaya...ulta woh paise bhi harap kar liya gaya...aaplog hi bataye main kya karta?

Pradyuman was about to put his hand on the injured soul's shoulder but his guilt caused him to pull it back...Abhijeet looked at him and asked in teary broken tone...

Abhijeet: sir aap to mujhe aapna beta kehte haina?...(Pradyuman nodded)...to sir kya ek baap ka farz nahin banta ki woh apne bete ka hiphazat kare har dukh se?...uspe bharosa kare?...aapne kyun nahin kiya sir yeh?...koi na jane par main to janta hu ki aap mein ek pita ka dil chupa hain...par kyun woh dil apne bete ke musibat mein chup jata hain paththar dil ACP ke piche...kyun har baar mujhe sunna pare ki 'mujhe tumse yeh ummeed nahin thi'?...boliye na sir...aap to bohot sharp haina sir?...phir bhi aap kyun kisi criminal ki sochi samjhi planned conspiracy ke shikar apne bete ko housla dene ke jagah uska dil todte hain?...aapko kabhi yeh kyun nahin lagta ki yeh kisi aur ki kiye gaye saazish hain mere khilaaf?...ya main aaplogo ke bharose ke kabil hi nahin hu jo aaplog...shayad yahin hain...aur aaplog sahi bhi hain...kyun karenge aaplog mujhe bharosa?...main to ek mental patient hu na?...

Prdyuman(with anger): SHUT UP ABHIJEET...NOT A WORD MORE...

Abhijeet(smirked): kyun gussa aa raha hain?...itni si baat pe?...to ekbaar khudko mere jagah rakhke sochiye...tab pata chalega aapko gussa kyun aata hain...(in painful whisper)...aur dard kya hota hain...

A painful tear fell from Pradyuman's eyes...yes the stone-hearted ACP was crying...crying before world...he finally managed to whisper...

Pradyuman: bas karo Abhijeet...bas karo...kuch mat bolo ab...kahin mera dil phat na jaye ab...tum agar yahan khush ho...to tum yahan hi raho...hum tumpe dabaw nahin dalenge...bas tum khush raho...tum khush raho...haan CID ko tumhara zaroorat hain par tumhare zindagi mein khushi ke bhi zaroorat hain...mujhe pata hain ki tum yahan khush ho...tum yahin raho...tumhare khushi humare khushi...

Everyone remained silent...Tarika broke the silence by saying...

Tarika: Abhijeet?

Abhijeet(in cold tone): ji dr. Tarika...

Tarika: woh jo ladki tumhare saath thi...jise tum haath pakadke bahar la rahe the...woh kaun hain?...

Abhijeet(in cold tone): Ankita Chopra...air hostess of Jet Airways...aur kuch?

Tarika(impatiently): nahin matlab...tumhare sath kya rishta hain uska?...

Abhijeet(irritated): usse aapko kya?...woh chahe mera behen ho ya mehbooba...iski safai main aapko dene ki zaroorat nahin samajhta...

Tarika(angrily): what do you mean?...I have right to know this...we love each other and no girl can tolerate another girl keeping relation with her love...

Abhijeet(angrily): aap haq jatane ki koshish mat kijiye dr. Tarika...aapke saath mera rishta usi din khatam ho gaya jis din aapne mujhe ghar mein ghusne nahin diya...yeh kehke ki ek qatil ke saath aapke koi rishta nahin hain...

 _Tarika opened the door and saw Abhijeet outside,fully drenched due to heavy rainfall...her face hardened seeing him...she said in rude tone..._

 _Tarika: tum?...yahan?...kyun aaye ho?_

 _Abhijeet was shocked in her tone...he was fully drenched and was shivering in cold...but Tarika did not show any concern for him...but again said in rude tone..._

 _Tarika: jawab nahin diya?...kyun aaye ho raat ke is waqt yahan?...yeh nahin jante ki yeh ek sharif,izzatdar ladki ki ghar hain?..._

 _Abhijeet: t...tum...k...kehna...k...kya...ch...chate...ho?...(his shiver was increasing and he had caught fever)_

 _Tarika: tumhe baat samajh nahin aata?...tum to CID ke sharpshine kehlate ho...sorry kehlate the...kyun ki...ek qatil ke liye CID mein koi jagah nahin hain..._

 _Abhijeet: tumhe bhi lagta hain ki main ek qatil hu?..._

 _Tarika: aur kya Abhijeet?...sare saboot tumhare taraf hi ishara kar raha hain...main kaise man lu ki tum begunaah ho?...aur ek qatil se mera koi rishta nahin hain...now GET OUT!..._

 _She closed the door before his face with a loud 'BANG'...Abhijeet too went away from there...burning in fever and shivering in cold...he did not have any destination to reach..._

That bitter and horrible memory shivered both Abhijeet and Tarika...Tarika was feeling terrible guilty on her act...she could only utter...

Tarika: I am sorry Abhijeet...galti ho gayi mujhse...par tum yeun humari rishta to na todo please...hum to ek dusre se pyar karte haina?...

Abhijeet: pyar?...tum yeh pavitra labz ke matlab bhi jante ho?...pyar ka matlab love...LOVE ka full form hona chahiye life's only valuable emotion par...tumne to...

Tarika: dekho Abhijeet tum mujhe galat mat samjho...Daya tum samjhao na...tum hamare rishtein ko aise thukrao mat...tum mujhse baat mat karo...maaro,pito...kuch bhi karo...par mujhe thukrao mat...

Daya: main kya samjhau Tarika?...sach hi to keh raha hain Abhijeet...haina?...

Tarika(shocked): Daya?...yeh tum kya keh rahe ho?...

Abhijeet: tum janna chahti hona Ankita kaun hain?...woh mera saviour hain...janna hain aaplogo ko kaise mila main use?...to suniye...

 _Abhijeet was walking through lonely streets,absent minded and shivering due to cold...he was feeling dizzy...his eyes were red and body was burning like fire...suddenly he could walk no more...his head became heavy...and he fell down on street being unconscious..._

 _He opened his eyes hours later...he discovered himself in a big room,lying on a soft,comfortable bed...he closed his eyes in sooth and next moment sat up with a jerk remembering the past incidents...he was about to get down,when he heard..._

 _Voice: are aap laite rahiye...aap puri tarah fit nahin hain ab tak..._

 _Abhijeet: main yahan kaise?..._

 _The girl: main leke aayi hu...aap wahan sadak pe pade the...bukhar se tap rahe the...to main aapko mere ghar le aayi...waise aap hain kaun?...  
_

 _Abhijeet(in low tone): mera naam Abhijeet Srivastav hain...aur aap?  
_

 _The girl: main Ankita Chopra hu...Jet Airways ka air hostess...aap kahan rehte hain?..._

 _Abhijeet: pata nahin...jahan pair le ja raha tha main wahan ja raha tha..._

 _Suddenly he felt dizzy and fell down on bed...Ankita immediately prepared an injection and injected it his arms...while she was doing so,he gripped her free hand tightly...Ankita smiled..._

Abhijeet smiled remembering the first meeting with her...his Ankita...he then looked at the people before him...he said in soft tone...

Abhijeet: fir kya?...fir usne mujhe support di,groom ki,training di...fir jake mujhe job mila as flight attendent...yahin mera first flight tha as the head pursuer...(smiled)...mera duniya badal chuka hain...ab shayad main CID bureau mein jake comfortable nahin ho paunga...isliye main wahan jana hi nahin chahta...(sharply)...jahan mera koi izzat hi na karta ho...mujhe koi vishwas hi na karta ho...jahan mujhse zyada ek ajnabi pe bharosa hota hain mere (stressing)aapno ko...

Pradyuman(softly): nahin Abhijeet aisa nahin hain...

Abhijeet: achcha?...to ek baat clear kijiye sir...jab koi bhi ajnabi mere taraf ungli uthake kehta hain ki main khooni hu...to aap turant yakeen kar lete hain...aur jab main cheenkhke cheenkhke kehta hu ki main begunah hu tab aaplogo mein se koi mera yakeen nahin karte...aisa kyun?...

Dr. Salunkhe: beta kya hum humare officer ko duniya ke nazron mein as criminal tag lagake rahne de sakte hain?...nahin na?...to?...tumhe begunah sabit karne ke liye hume thoda investigation to karna hi padta hain...haina?...asli mujrim ko pakadne ke liye...

Abhijeet(smiled): usi officer ko insult karke...us pe ilzaam lagake asli mujrim tak nahi pahucha jata hain sir...itna samajh hain mujh mein...mujhe behlane ke jagah khud se sawal kijiye...

Abhijeet stood up,collected his luggages and left the cafteria with a cold,formal 'good bye'...none stopped him as they knew his happiness wasn't with them but with his new life...but both the parties knew that they would never be able to forget each other...

 _ **Tum ko bhi hain khabar**_

 _ **mujhko bhi hain pata**_

 _ **ho raha...hain judaa**_

 _ **dono ka...raasta**_

 _ **dur jake bhi mujhse**_

 _ **tum meri yaadon mein rehna**_

 _ **kabhi alvida na kehna**_

Abhijeet came out from cafteria and secretly wiped away his tears...he was walking out when he saw Ankita standing beside a pillar with her gaze fixed on him...her eyes were teary...Abhijeet gulped down in fear...

Meanwhile in cafteria ACP Pradyuman,dr. Salunkhe and dr. Tarika wiped away their tears...Salunkhe said in moist but determined tone...

Salunkhe: Abhijeet zaroor laut aayega...dekhna tumlog...

Daya: kyun doctor sahab?...uski khushi bardash nahin hota aapko?...woh wahan khush hain...hume uski khushiyan nahin chinna chahiye...please sir let him remain there...happily...

Salunkhe: par Daya...

Pradyuman: nahin yaar Daya sahi keh raha hain...hume humari bete ke khushi ke liye yeh qurbaani dena hi hoga...

He tore Abhijeet's rejoining letter and threw it in dustbin...Daya's eyes filled with tears...Pradyuman looked at him and asked...

Pradyuman: Daya tumhe yeh sab pehle se hi maloom tha na?

Daya lowered his head...

* * *

Ankita looked at Abhijeet with teary eyes and hugged him tightly the very next moment...Abhijeet tried to control his emotions but broke down in tears soon...Ankita said...

Ankita: Abhi itna dard chupa hain tumhare beete huye kaal mein aur tumne mujhe bataya bhi nahin?...kyun Abhi kyun?...kya main tumhara apna nahin hu?...ya tum mujhe is kabil nahin sochte ki tumhara dard bant sako?

Abhijeet: nahin Kittu aisa nahin hain...mujhe bas isi din ka intezaar tha...aaj se mera unlogo ke saath koi rishta nahin rahega...aaj se main teri hu...

They separated...Ankita asked in curious tone...

Ankita: kaun the woh log?

Abhijeet(sighed): the mere beete huye kaal ke humsafar...us pal ke saathi jab sab mujhe Senior Inspector Abhijeet ke naam se jante the...

Ankita(shocked so stammered): d...do y...you mean CID Mumbai Bureau?

Abhijeet nodded...Ankita stared at him with shock for sometime and then could only say...

Ankita: tune woh naukri chod di Abhi?...suna hain us naukri mein paisa aur izzat dono hi bohot milta hain?...itna sunhera mauka gava diya tune?...kyun?...(with hesitation)...kahin meri wajah se to nahin?...

Abhijeet: haan bhi aur naa bhi...yaar sach mein ab teri saath ka adat ho gaya hain mujhe...tere bina nahin reh sakta ab main...

Ankita blushed and smiled shyly...Abhijeet continued but now in firm and strong tone...

Abhijeet: CID ki job ne mujhe bohot kuch diya hain...paisa aur family...at least I had considered them as my family...par yaar family members ke dil mein ek dusre ke liye to vishwas baste haina...woh unlogo ke dil mein mere liye tha hi nahin shayad...tu hi bata yeh kaisa nainsaafi hain ki insult dusro ki samne kiye jaye par jab maafi mangne ki waqt aayi tab bhej diya dusro ki haatho ek sorry card chupke se...ya akele mein keh diya sorry...kayi baar to woh bhi naseeb nahin hota tha...bas sab log aise behave karte the ki kuch hua nahin...family mein har ek member ek dusre ki dil ki baat pehchante hain...to yehlog kyun nahin?...main kuch kehta nahin tha,kabhi apna dard juban pe lata nahin tha...uska matlab yeh to nahin tha ki mujhe dard nahin hota tha?...mera sab se bada kamzori ko mujhe chot dene ka hatiyar banaliye wohlog...main to ACP Pradyuman se kabhi nahin kaha ki aapki parvarish galat tha isliye apne Nakul ko khoya...Salunkhe sahab se to yeh nahin kaha kabhi ki kisi aur ki beti ko apni beti manke uski taraf over possessive behave karna thik nahin hain...to woh log kyun humesha mujhe meri yaddash leke taane dete hain?...yeh beemari to mujhe duty nibhate huye waqt hi hua hain na?...to?...mere qurbani ka mazak banake chode woh log...main unlogo ke sath nahin reh sakta Ankita...taklef hota hain mujhe...(in low whisper)...bohot takleef...bohot...

They both turned to the exit and startled...a shade of anger and hatred appeared on Abhijeet's face...he said in rough tone...

Abhijeet: DCP Chitrolle aap yahan?...

Chitrolle: haan aana pada...yeh main kya sun raha hu Abhijeet?...tum rejoin nahin karna chahte...kyun?

Abhijeet: haan aapne bilkul sahi suna hain...main in six months mein badal chuka hu sir...ab main wahan comfortable nahin ho paunga so I have decided to continue my present job...any objection sir?

Chitrolle(in anger): tum aapne aapko samajhte kya ho?...jo tum chahte ho wahin hoga har waqt?...agar aapna bhalai chahte ho to chup chap rejoin karo CID mein...samjhe tum?...

Abhijeet(too much angry): awaz niche kijiye DCP Chitrolle...ab main aapka subordinate nahin hu...jo aap mujhpe cheenkhe ya chillaye...mujhe yeh samajh mein nahin aata ki aapka problem kya hain?...kyun aap mere ke piche pade hain?...jab main CID mein tha...aap mujhe nikalne ke liye utaru the...aur jab main CID chod chuka hu...aap mujhe wapas lene ke liye besabar ho rahe hain...

Chitrolle(at peak anger): tumhara yeh himmat!...pata nahin tumhe Senior Inspector kisne banaya tha?...deemagi mariz...

Ankita(shouted in anger): shut up mr. Chitrolle...aap Abhi ko kya keh rahe hain?...kabhi khud ko shishe mein dekha hain...CID nahin aapko circus mein job karna chahiye tha...aapka khudka aukat kya hain jo aap Abhi ka insult kar rahe hain?

Chitrolle: aye ladki...chup reh!...Abhijeet ka naya mehbooba hain kya tu?...jo uska support kar rahi hain?...tujhe maloom hain ki kaisa flirty type ka insan hain yeh?...tu iska kitni number ka mehbooba hain?

Ankita(smirked): aapko mujhe Abhi ko pehchanane ki koi zaroorat nahin hain...main achche se janti hu use...

Abhijeet(in firm angry tone): aapko meri qualifications jaachne se pehle khudka qualification jaachna chahiye...aapko DCP kisne banwana hain?...jis admi ko goli ke awaz se bhi dar lagta hain woh hain DCP of CID Mumbai...wonderful!...Ankita thik hi to keh rahi thi...CID nahin you should have worked in a circus...aap ko koi aur kaam sujhta hi nahi siwaye dusro ke kaam mein tang larane ke...do not try to rule over me...we do not have any relation...now I am independent...none can stop me...and none can compell me to rejoin CID...my life,my choice,my decision...

They left holding each other's hand...DCP starred at the lovely couple

 _ **Kaun kisiko bandh saka hain**_

 _ **fariyad to ek deewana hain**_

 _ **todke pinjraa**_

 _ **ek na ek din**_

 _ **panchi ko ud jana hain...**_

* * *

Daya was standing before a duo photograph...with teary eyes...he was missing his buddy badly...and was sad for the separation...but he was happy too...seeing his buddy's happiness...suddenly his phone rang and he smiled seeing the caller...accepting the call,he said in happy tone...

Daya: good evening boss...kaise ho?

 _ **Can you hear a beautiful song**_

 _ **when love calls?**_

 _ **the power of love**_

 _ **keeps calling you**_

 _ **oh my love!...**_

THE END...

* * *

 **jab rishtein insan pe liye bojh ban jata hain...jab insan rishton ke andar ghutne lagta hain...tab us rishtein se nikal jane mein hi uski bhalai hain...shayad dukh hoga...par ek ajeeb sa sakoon bhi milega...  
**

* * *

aaplogo ke request se maine plot change ki hain...thank you

chalo friends yeh kahani to khatam huyi...it is the longest chapter I have written...so can I expect some big reviews?...kya achcha laga aur kya nahin...yahin

The english songs used here are english version of 2 very popular bollywood songs...guess them...

* * *

 _Jinlogo ko meri TERE YAAD HUMSAFAR SUBAH O SHAM ka last part i.e. Abhijeet ek dhokhebaaz hain ko leke confusion hain...woh log please us entry ke upar likhe gaye date ko notice kare...and remember the episode telecasted that day...thanks for all the reviewers of that os...missed Sambhavi  
_

 _THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS_

 _PLEASE R AND R_


End file.
